


Interest

by Billie_Tyler



Category: Gridlock
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_Tyler/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love isn't the only thing that can happen at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Modi).



For some, love at first sight is an absolute, something that happens, whether once in a lifetime, or often, in some cases. Rarely, however does the idea of other things happening at first sight get thoroughly explored, expounded on. 

Multiple variations of this phenomenon still happen to people everyday, and to Eli, it is no exception. 

To say he experiences hate at first sight is too strong of a word for something so obsessive, possessive, and consuming. The man has an empire to be run, but that does not prevent him from having interests only remotely related to his cause. Noah will come in handy, yes, but the mere concept of the orange haired man intrigues him indefinitely. 

Noah is a prodigy, a jack of all trades, and yet he purposely does not build himself up to his full potential. If he put his mind to it, he could led the rebel cause himself, even if Eli assumes it doomed to fail. Guy could command armies, slaughter thousands, and yet the man on the tape he watches daily is nothing short of a failure, a human shape consisting of a laidback attitude and wasted potential.


	2. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demi's POV. I love my evil hot girlfriend.

Demi's reaction at first sight is interest, but in a less insidious, creeping, obsessive way. 

Her's is that of a spark of orange hair, a new face in the crowd, and a need to possess that man in a very different light. His body, she wants as hers, in a much more intimate way, and his mind, while that may be Eli's, to toy with and addle as he pleases, is still in some part hers to long for. She may vy for the moniker of lover, but her actions, intentions, are not as gentle as the term would imply. 

It's so very easy to slide a manicured finger along Eli's shoulder as they prepare to welcome their newest member, and inquire about him. Eli is so transfixed on the man that will soon become an asset that he agrees to her request for a nudge at Noah's mind her way, to spark that hint of interest that she needs. 

She suspects that Eli has ulterior motives with the way that he agrees so quickly, but that's par for the course. 

No less than 2 hours after welcoming her future mate into the fold are her lips on his, possessive, knowledgeable, and seductive all the same. He's pliant, if a bit confused, and while her talent is far from empathy, she feels the strength and life flow through his bones and veins. 

Part of her wants to extinguish that, but that's her par for the course. 

She'll settle on sapping him slowly in what promises to be much more painful way. While heartbreak is not in this femme fatale's plans, if it comes to that, she wouldn't hesitate to rip his beating heart out. 

Despite her knack for decay, she doubt it would come down to that. She's rather fond of her toys, and Eli would be very pissed if something happened to Noah. 

Something not sanctioned with the intent of teaching Noah a necessary lesson, that is. 

Later that night, as she pulls him to her bedroom, he's entranced, and she's not sure if it's the booze, Eli's affect on the man's mind, or her own self, the way she sways. Eli may hold the siren song, but she knows all too well the way a gentle sway of the hips, a call of a name in contrast with the silence of the apartment, works it's own magic. 

After, and he's spent, tiring quickly, she tucks herself into his arms with a final whisper of goodnight, and a smile on her face. 

The contact of skin on skin and the slowing heartbeat that thrums against her back tells her all too well that she's gotten exactly what she's wanted.


	3. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guy is so gay for eli wow

When guy leaves that shop in the middle of the night, while his qualms and worries do not disappear, they are overlaid with the sense of rightness, and wholeness he has not felt in a long time. He is welcomed with open arms and large smiles, assuring him that his friends will soon see the light and follow soon after, after they have been persuaded to see how this whole cause is not only futile, but fundamentally wrong. 

Eli's too bright smile and warm, firm hug is not something that Guy turns down, as his soothing voice quashes all worries. Eli is a friend, and soon to be mentor, and Guy finds himself nodding along for the car ride deeper and deeper into the heart of the city. 

Guy is not one for giving up his autonomy, but Eli assures him that he deserves to not think for a while, as he's dressed, measured and renamed, to his given moniker. He is compliant through the process, and when he is told he will be introduced to Eli's friends, while he is anxious, he wears a smile and makes plans to shake hands and learn names. 

 

Demi is- 

Suffocating. She takes all of his attention and ensnares it as she places hands on his chest and lips on his and whispers and purrs in his ear. He's entranced and unable to look away, and yet, the moment she mentions Aiden, only the pang of a familiar heart break echos in his chest, only to be overridden by her scent and insistence that she'll make Noah forget all about that red haired rebel, who seems so far away. Demi is here, she assures him. She is available, her lips tell him, and later, while he's unsure, yet compliant, pressed against her as manicured nails curl down his back, the way she asks if Aiden would have ever given him this, does not send an unpleasant pang of heartache through his chest.

And in the end, as he settles against her, heartbeat thrumming still, he knows that is not the silhouette of a redhaired man in his bed, and yet, decides that he welcomes the change all the same.


End file.
